1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Animal Pill type magnets for collection of iron bearing debris in the stomach of animals.
2. History of the Related Art
The prior art teaches the use of magnets for collecting debris in an animal's stomach. An example of this prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,701, titled Stomach Debris Collection Magnet, issued to Kaura on Sep. 2, 1997, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference thereto. As taught by Kaura, it is preferable to incase the magnetic device so that gastric juices in the stomach of the animal will not cause corrosion of the device. However, the encasement of the magnetic device can influence the operation of the magnetic field on iron bearing objects ingested by the animal. Therefore, there is a need for an animal pill magnet with an improved casement.